Taken Care Of
by laci-b
Summary: She tried to keep her eyes open but they were so heavy and she was already so tired. She could hear someone calling her name, yelling, "Shouko! Shouko!" Over and over again and she hoped it was Yuuji before allowing herself to finally sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Taken Care Of

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The world spun around her.

Everything was so blurry.

He face felt hot.

Her head hurt.

Her legs were numb.

But still she kept walking.

She had to get to school, she needs to see _him._ She knows that once she sees his smiling face she'll feel all better.

But he rarely smiles at her.

He smiles at Mizuki, at Minami, at Hideyoshi, and even at Yoshii but hardly ever at her. Even when they were kids he would scowl and tell her to, "Just go away!" but she never would.

So isn't it only natural that she feels a bit insecure when she sees him smiling at other girls, or laughing with other girls; when she can never make him laugh in such a way.

She placed a hand to her forehead; it's burning up.

She really doesn't feel well.

And all these thoughts about Yuuji with other women are helping nothing.

Somewhere along the line, her feet had stopped moving and she just stood n front of someone's house – trying to breathe so that her feet will start moving again.

But the air is too cold; it's getting to her throat and only making her feel worse.

She can't breathe.

Then someone ran into her and she fell to the ground but she didn't see who it was.

All she saw was a flash of red.

She tried to keep her eyes open but they were so heavy and she was already so tired. She could hear someone calling her name, yelling, "Shouko! Shouko!" Over and over again and she hoped it was Yuuji before allowing herself to finally sleep.

While she slept, she could hear a grumbling voice in a different room, she could hear the not so quiet footsteps that stomped around the wooden floor, and she could hear the whistling of a tea pot very far away.

But she ignored those things and continued to sleep – she was very warm and very very tired and whoever picked her up obviously wouldn't do anything bad to her (even if they did she firmly believes that her Yuuji would kill them).

The next tune she woke she could feel someone's presence sitting near the bed but her eyes wouldn't open and there was the cold pressure of an icepack on her forehead that she dare not move – it felt wonderful.

The most she could do was move her hand to hold onto her caretaker's – who immediately perked up at her touch – before she fell back into a deep sleep.

The third time she woke up was because of her caretaker's insistent yelling – something about shoujo manga – she turned to get away from the obnoxious noise and the fresh ice pack fell off her forehead.

Then her caretaker was grumbling and pushing her back on her back – she couldn't help but to smile when the icepack was once again on her forehead – but he continued to grumble. She listened as there was a swishing of water, then there was a warm feeling on her lips and the war taste of medicine was in her mouth.

Reluctantly, she swallowed and the warm feeling was gone but the awful taste of medicine remained.

Then her mind was even hazier and she was forcibly dragged back to sleep.

The last time she woke up she was actually able to open her eyes and sit up on the bed. She quickly took notice to the fact that she was in Yuuji's room and that everything was exactly the same as it's always been only now there was a chair pulled up beside his bed and a bottle of medicine sat on the table.

She couldn't help but to smile at the idea of Yuuji taking care of her all day, he probably didn't have a clue what to do.

And as she smiled Yuuji appeared in the doorframe and her smile only grew when she saw the one on his face as well, "Yo, good to see you're feelin' better."

"Yeah,"

"Well, Mom's made supper and she demands you eat with us." And all Shouko could do is smile and nod before happily hopping out of bed and following Yuuji down the stairs.

A/N: So there was really no point in this story. Nothing happened in it but I intend to write it in Yuuji's point of view next and that one will be far more interesting to read! Sorry, if anyone is disappointed in this! Feel free to review! Unless you're going to be mean in that case just go away. XD


	2. Yuuji's POV

His day had started off completely normal.

He was woken up by his annoying mother.

He showered and got dressed.

Then he grabbed a piece of toast off the kitchen table and quickly left his home.

He wasn't moving fast at all – just his normal walking pace – but, the moment he took a step outside the gate, he ran into someone though all he saw was a flash of dark blue fall to the ground.

He was about to start yelling – to tell whoever he ran into to watch where the hell they're going – but then he saw they weren't moving.

And then he realized it was Shouko.

He started calling her name – yelling "Shouko! Shouko!" over and over again – pleading (begging) for her to wake up.

But she wouldn't move.

She just lay on the crowded sidewalk in front of his home, a small smile gracing her lips as her chest moved up and down. He was glad to see that she was still breathing and he quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran back into his home; hoping to catch his mom before she left for work.

She was just putting on her shoes when he came barging into the house, a blue haired beauty asleep in his arms but he could barely form a coherent sentence. Yuuji was sure all his mother could understand was. "Shouko. . . .sh- she fell."

But nonetheless the older woman simply smiled at her son's worrisome face and placed her own forehead on the unconscious girl's, "Oh my! She has quite the fever!"

"Mom, what do we do?"

"I have to go to work but you need to stay here and take care of her."

"I don't know how to take care of her!"

"Just put her in bed, keep an icepack on her forehead at all times, and give her some fever reducer medicine when she wakes up. I have to go to work now, Yuuji, but I'll phone the school and tell them what's going on. Bye!" And with that being said his mother ran out the door.

He strolled up the stairs and placed the sleeping beauty on his bed before covering her with the comforter. Then he returned downstairs and placed a tea pot on the stove before rummaging through the pantry in hopes of finding the fever reducer medicine.

He had thrown nearly everything out of the medicine cabinet – chewable vitamins, cough syrup, and even something pink with the big letters "For Kids!" scribbled on the side – when he had finally found the fever reducer medicine lodged in the back corner.

He grabbed it and ran back upstairs to see if she had woken up.

She had not.

With a sigh he placed the medicine on the bedside table and pulled his desk chair up to the bed. He sat there and watched her sleep, waiting for the fever to just _go away_ and to return her to the abusive girl he knows.

He's not used to seeing her so frail – so vulnerable – the last time she appeared so weak to him was when he had to fight off the sixth grade bullies to protect her.

After that, he pushed her away and began to live the life of an idiot.

Then the tea began to whistle downstairs and he quickly ran down the cold wooden steps to silence it before it woke the sleeping Shouko.

He quickly fixed himself a glass of tea, pulled an icepack out of the freezer, and returned to his spot beside her. He placed the icepack on her forehead and watched as a smile of relief appeared on her face.

He sat beside her and sipped on his tea until he drifted off to sleep too.

He woke to a cool hand finding its way into his warmer one and he practically jumped at her touch but she continued to sleep.

Yuuji couldn't help but to be a bit disappointed when he saw her sleeping peacefully in his bed instead of awake and alert but nonetheless he resumed a seated position beside her and began to read the manga he keeps hidden under his bed – all the while holding tightly onto her hand.

He stayed like that, reading volume after volume of a manga he had long ago finished and occasionally switching the ice pack with a fresh one until the little hand of a clock stood on the twelve and the phone began to ring.

He dropped the hand of the sleeping girl and quickly ran to answer the phone praying that it wouldn't wake her, "Hello?"

"Hello, Yuuji."

"Hi, mom." He could hear the annoyance in his own voice but his mother ignored it and spoke to him in her normal cheerful tone, "How's Shouko?"

"Sleeping."

"That's no good! She needs to take her medicine."

"There's nothing I can do about that, she won't wake up."

"Well there is one thing you could do." And he listened intently as his mother explained a ruse for him to give Shouko the medicine through mouth to mouth and Yuuji could feel his face turn beat red.

"There's no way in hell I could do that!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because this isn't some shoujo manga!" He could feel his voice rising but he found that he couldn't control it just as he couldn't stop his face from turning a deeper and deeper shade of red.  
>"But you want her to get better, don't you?"<p>

And he couldn't answer because he genuinely did want her to get better but if she woke while he was doing _that_ then his life would be over for sure.

But if he didn't then she'll only stay sick.

"Yuuji, I have to go now. I'll see you when I get off work! Take good care of Shouko, bye!"

Then there was nothing but silence on the other end and he was trudging back up the stairs, mumbling obscenities to himself as he did so.

Shouko had turned over in her sleep and the icepack had fallen off of her forehead, with a grumbling sigh he pushed her on her back and placed the icepack on her forehead, a smile crossing his face as one crossed hers.

Putting on a brave face, he grabbed the medicine bottle and drank the appropriate amount but made a point not to swallow.

Begging for forgiveness, he placed his lips on her own. He waited for her soft lips to part before opening his own and allowing the bittersweet medicine to leave him for her.

It wasn't until he felt her swallow did he pull back, feeling just a bit guilty as her face contorted to something of disgust from its once peaceful state.

He pulled the blankets further over her in the bed and returned downstairs to place the phone back on the hook.

He wanted to go upstairs – to make sure nothing happened to Shouko as she slept – but instead he crashed on the couch and quickly fell into a forced sleep.

He woke to the smell of curry filling the house and the sound of his mother humming softly in the kitchen, "Yuuji?"

"Huh?" He had to work to stifle a yawn as he stood up off the couch, "Go tell Shouko that she's welcome to eat supper with us."

"Ok." He sauntered up the cold wooden steps, staying at the same pace even when he saw her sitting up in his bed.

Though, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he saw the one crossing hers.

He stopped once he was in the doorway and waited for her to see him but once she did her smile only grew.

It took all his strength to act cool.

"Yo, good to see your feeling better."

"Yeah"

"Well, Mom's made supper and she demands you eat with us." He didn't wait on her, he didn't wait to see her beaming at him, or to see her hop out of bed and follow behind him.

Instead, he simply turned on his heel and headed back downstairs, praying that she wouldn't see how happy he is to see her awake and healthy again.

A/N: I must admit that I am terrified of what you people will think of this chapter. I actually finished it a while ago and was just too afraid to post it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And please, no mean reviews.


End file.
